If Looks Could Kill
by Zephor
Summary: Kagome had always wanted to be a famous model. Now she may have her chance, when Naraku hires her for a job. But is there more behind the faces and clothes? With the help of friends, she find out that looks can hold a deadly secret. I/K M/S S/R


Oooooh. This is my second fic! Exciting stuff! Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Phooey.  
  
Chapter 1 The Start of Something Great  
  
The graduation ceremony had just ended, and everyone was at the Hirgurshi's shrine for a party. Students were millering around, enjoying the first few moments of freedom, before the pressure of college come onto them. Kagome Hirgurshi was there, standing near the well house while drinking punch and talking with some of her friends. The conversation turned to what they were going to be doing for the rest of their lives, now that they graduated high school.  
  
"I just got an acceptance letter from Harvard, over in America." One girl bragged, taking a delicate sip from her punch, treating it like it was wine.  
  
"Gee, that's pretty far away, Yuka. Are you sure you want to go to school that far away? I know I wouldn't want to leave all my friends family behind, so I' decided to go to the college in downtown Tokyo. What college are you going to, Kagome?" asked a very cute boy named Hojo.  
  
The young girl choked on the sip of punch she had just taken. "Umm. I'm not going to college." She said after a pause.  
  
The rest of the group looked shocked. "But you got in the top 5% of the class! You could go practically anywhere you wanted! Why aren't you going?" Asked Hojo.  
  
"I just don't want to go to college yet. I want to travel the world, meet interesting people, and maybe even get some job experience before I spend another four years of my life studying." Kagome looked like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be doing that.  
  
"But what are you going to do? Anything that pays a lot of money requires you to have some type of college degree." Yuka said, astonished that she would even think about not going to college.  
  
Kagome got a shining look in her eyes as she stared of into space. "I'm going to be a supermodel."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
Kagome stood outside the huge looking building with a sign that said 'Onigumo' on it in big, bold letters. On the outside she showed determination, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck.  
  
It had been a month since that eventful graduation party, where pretty much everyone had laughed in her face at her dream. Even her own mother said it wa near in possible to get a job becoming a model.  
  
' I'll show them.' Thought Kagome angrily, as she walked inside with her head held up high.  
  
It had taken her a month to finally land an interview. She had tried everywhere, but no one seemed to be hiring. Onigumo was one of the top clothing stores in the world, and Kagome tried her luck there. She didn't think she had a chance of landing a job here, but she decided to go ahead with it anyway.  
  
'Why not?' She had thought, as she dialed the phone the week before. 'What's the worst that could happen?'  
  
She couldn't believe it when they had told her they were looking for a new model, and they had set up an interview that day. Now she was ready to go in after her dream.  
  
"Hello." She said to a very mean looking secretary. "I have a 3:00 appointment for the job of a new model."  
  
The secretary had a very bored expression on her face as she pushed a button on the intercom box. "Naraku." She said, speaking into it. "Your 3:00 is here."  
  
"Well what are you doing just sitting there?" An angry voice replied back. "Send her up."  
  
The secretary looked like she was used to all the snapping. "Go on ahead." She pointed to the huge elevator on the right.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Kagome said with a nervous smile. She walked a little unsteadily to the elevator.  
  
'That girl isn't going to last two seconds.' The secretary thought, picking up the phone at it's shrill ringing.  
  
When Kagome got into the elevator, she realized there were 27 stories to the building, and that she had no idea which floor Naraku was at. Before she could ask for help, she heard a voice from the lobby.  
  
"Hold the door!" A young man entered the elevator breathless and looked up at Kagome.  
  
" Hey,thanks a lot-" He cut off when his eyes locked onto her face. "Kikyou?"  
  
"What?" Kagome said, taken back. "No, my name is Kagome."  
  
The young man looked relieved. "Thank God!." He said wiping his face. Kagome got a good look at him, and realized he must be a model here. He was just to hot! "For a second there I was really scared." He took a step toward her, inspecting her face."Wow, you could pass for her twin!" He said, amazed.  
  
"Who, Kikyou?" She asked, taking a step back. He was getting just a bit to close into her comfort zone.  
  
"Yeah." He was dazed. He snapped out of it and said, "But enough about that bitch. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kouga. And might I ask what a beautiful lady like yourself is doing here?" He put on a charming smile.  
  
Kagome blushed. He was really cute! "Oh, I'm here for the model interview with Naraku, but I'm not sure know exactly which floor he's on."  
  
"Fear not! I know exactly where he is, and I'd be happy to show a beautiful girl like you where he is.. He's on floor 20." He put his arm around her shoulder,  
  
"That would be great." Kagome said, flashing one of her own charming smile, trying not to show how nervous she was.  
  
The rest of the ride included Kouga trying rather pathetically to impress her. He told her that he was one of the best male models in the business, and he just happened to mention his beach house in Hawaii, and his many cars. Six times. Kagome felt like it was the longest elevator ride ever, and she couldn't have been more happy when the door finally opened.  
  
"Well, thanks for showing me. I'm sure I can find go the rest of the way by myself." Kagome said, rushing out the door.  
  
"Are you sure? I can show you where-"  
  
"No!" She yelled. She cleared her voice. "I mean, no. I'll be fine." She forced a smile.  
  
"Well, maybe we could go get something to eat sometime?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Kagome said, hoping not. "Well, bye." With that she ran down the hallway.  
  
'What a strange girl.' Thought Kouga, as he pressed to go to ground level. 'And she looks so much like Kikyou. Omly prettier. That must be why Naraku brought her on. He never sets up interviews without getting a good look at them first.'  
  
After what seemed like a half hour of looking, Kagome finally found a big door that said 'Naraku' in big gold letters.  
  
Kagome straightened herself up, took a deep breath, and entered.  
  
The room itself was really dark, except for a bright light that shined on a single desk and two chairs. A handsome man with long, black hair, and what seemed like white eyes looked up at her as she stepped inside. She instantly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Ahh, Kagome. I've been expecting you." Naraku said, with a piecing smile. Kagome shivered.  
  
"Umm, hi." She said quietly.  
  
"Come in, please have a seat." He pointed at the chair directly across from his.  
  
Kagome sat down, still a little scared, when Naraku started. "So, what makes you think you have what it takes to be a model for Onigumo?"  
  
Kagome could see that he meant business. She cleared her voice as she began ."Well, I promise to try as hard as I possibly can to show off your beautiful clothes, and I'll do whatever it takes for you to hire me."  
  
"Hmm." Naraku stared at her hard, and Kagome felt she had said the wrong thing. "Okay." He said after a few minutes.  
  
"Okay?" Kagome wasn't sure what he meant.  
  
"Okay, you're hired."  
  
"............... What?"  
  
"I said ' You're hired' ."  
  
"..............................."  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" Naraku asked, getting impatient.  
  
"YESSSSS!" Kagome suddenly screamed, jumping up and running over to Naraku. She gave him a huge hug. "Thank you , thank you, thank you! I promise, you won't regret this!"  
  
'Indeed I won't' Thought Naraku wickedly. To Kagome he said. "I expect you here at 7:00 A.M. tomorrow morning. We'll take some photos, and you can meet your new staff and crew. We will be having a fashion shoot in two weeks, and if all things fall through, we may be going on a world tour."  
  
"Really?" Kagome squeaked. She couldn't believe he actually said yes so fast. "This is so great!"  
  
As Kagome said good-bye, Naraku got up from his chair. 'She's a perfect replacement fro Kikyou. Too bad that bitch had to get in the way of my plans, or I could have gone far with her.' He pressed a button on his desk to reveal a secret elevator. 'Don't disappoint me, Kagome.' He thought as he pressed the ground floor button.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
"She hasn't been seen in two weeks!" Inuyasha screamed to the poor secretary. "She hasn't returned my calls, she hasn't been doing any modeling, where the hell is she?!"  
  
"I can call Naraku for you if you would like, sir." The secretary said, reaching over to the intercom.  
  
'No! That bastard is the reason why she's gone! Now, tell me where she-" He was interrupted when he heard the elevator open. He turned around to see a girl walk out.  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled, running over to her. He gave her a big hug. "Where have you been? Nobodies seen you in forever."  
  
Kagome was stunned as she was in the arms of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She stayed in his arms for a moment longer than she should have, before pulling away. "Umm, do I know you?" She said cautiously.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "Kikyou, it's me, Inuyasha. Don't you remember?" Inuyasha took a whiff of the air, before pushing her away. "Your not her!"  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said, stumbling backwards. "What's your problem? You're the one who hugged me first, so don't go blaming things on me!"  
  
"What have you done with Kikyou, wrench!?" Inuyasha couldn't believe how much alike they looked. 'She could be her twin!' He thought silently.  
  
Kagome was starting to get angry. "Don't go accusing me of anything! I didn't do anything! And my name's not wrench, it's Kagome!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said. "Like I care what your name is. I should have known you weren't Kikyou. She's much prettier than you, not to mention much nicer." 'That might not be true' Thought Inuyasha as he watched her face get bright red. 'Kikyou wasn't that nice, and I don't even known this girl.'  
  
Kagome was furious. Now he was insulting her looks! "You don't even know me! Just back off, jerk!" Kagome threw a lasting glare at the mysterious white-haired boy before turning around and calmly walking away towards the door.  
  
"Bitch." Inuyasha muttered under her breath before going off in same direction. His car was parked outside too! It's not like he was following her.  
  
"Why are you stalking me?!" Screamed Kagome, turning her head but not stopping.  
  
"You're not the only one allowed to go this way!" Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
When they got outside, Kagome headed for the subway while Inuyasha went toward the underground parking.  
  
'Oi! Where's that wrench going?' He thought to himself as he watched her walk down the steps to the subway. 'Wait, why do I care. I don't!' He took out his keys and unlocked his Viper. As soon as he got in, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha answered, pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh, hi Miroku. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. How'd operation find Kikyou go?"  
  
"Not good. I couldn't find anything on her. But I did meet a girl that looked exactly like her. I mean, she could have passed for Kikyou's twin."  
  
"Inuaysha, you sly dog you. Are you already looking for a replacement for Kikyou?" Miroku said, and Inuyasha could hear his smile over the phone.  
  
"No! You pervert! I was just stating the facts." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Sure." Miroku said in a voice that sounded like he didn't believe him at all. "Did you talk to her?"  
  
"Only for a few minutes. But she acted like such a bitch! She might look like Kikyou, but she doesn't act like her at all." Inuaysha said, recalling the conversation they had.  
  
'Either Inuyasha overreacted when he met her and she had to talk back,' Miroku thought over the phone, pretending to listen to Inuyasha whine about the mysterious girl. 'Or this girl is even a bigger bitch than Kikyou, and that's saying a lot!'  
  
"Miroku! Are you still there?" Miroku snapped back to attention when he heard his name. "Yeah, I'm here. It sounds like you really like her" He said with a smile.  
  
"Did you hear anything I just said?! Let me spell it out for you. I H-A-T-E this girl. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Miroku said, his smile growing bigger. He hadn't heard anyone work up his best friend like this for a long time. He thought it was good for him.  
  
"Did you have a reason for bothering me? Or did you just call to annoy me?"  
  
"I called to annoy you. But also to tell you that Kaede wants you over here to the studio now."  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"They were able to make the new clothes early, and she wants her to try it on before the big fashion show."  
  
"We have two weeks! Can't we do this some other time?"  
  
"No, Kaede wants to make sure they have time to make adjustments if they need to."  
  
"Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up without saying good- bye.  
  
'How rude.' Thought Miroku as he hung up his phone. 'He seriously needs a girlfriend who's not a whore.'  
  
All thoughts turned away from Inuyasha as two cute assistants walked by carrying different types of fabric. His face held a lecherous smile as he hurried after them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
"That was great, Inuyasha! These clothes are perfect for the fashion show." Kaede said as the photographer reloaded his camera. "The Shikon Clothes Line will have great clothes to show all the rich people at the show, if I do say so myself."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great." He had to get out of these clothes! The black and white tight leather pants were killing him, and the wool shirt was itching him like crazy. He wasn't sure who in their right mind would ever buy these over-priced pieces of shit, but whoever would should defiantly be taken out and shot. He walked over to Miroku, who was sitting quite comfortably on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Inuyasha asked, sneaking up on him and grabbing the magazine out of his hands.  
  
"Hey!" Miroku yelled, jumping up and trying to reach for it. "Give it back!"  
  
Inuyasha turned his back to shield off Miroku, looking at the cover of the magazine. He was a little surprised. He expected it to be a Playboy type of magazine, with a bunch of naked woman, but it wasn't.  
  
"Trying to steal ideas for the competition, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the title that said 'Onigumo Clothes Line' on the front. He turned to the page that Miroku had bookmarked. It was a full page photo of a gorgeous super model with long, black hair and caramel eyes, along with a bunch of smaller photos. She was fully clothed, which wasn't expected, and it had a full page interview of her on the next page. Miroku finally grabbed the magazine out of Inuyasha's hands and went to sit back down on the couch.  
  
"Who is she?" Inuyasha finally asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Who's who?" Miroku asked calmly, trying to play dumb as he flipped back to the same page.  
  
"Duh. The girl you've been staring at through the entire photo shoot! I was watching you, and you didn't look up once from that magazine, and I didn't see you change the page."  
  
"Inuyasha, I am touched that you actually care enough about me to question my reading material, but frankly it's none of your business."  
  
"Come on Miroku, just tell me! Or I'll be forced to beat it out of you!" Inuyasha said threateningly, raising a fist.  
  
Miroku sighed. "I guess I'll tell you. Kaede would have my head if I defeated you wearing the fashion shoot clothes. The girl is a super model for the Onigumo Clothing Line."  
  
"Gee, ya think? I can read the title, Miroku. Who is she?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Her name's Sango, and I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her before."  
  
"Have you ever actually met her?"  
  
"No. Alas these petty details keep getting in the way of our love."  
  
Inuyasha was taken back. "So now you love her? But you've never met her. All you know about her is that she looks good and models for Naraku. What kind of love is that?"  
  
"Hah!" Said Miroku, throwing the magazine in Inuyasha's face. "Shows how much you know. I just happen to have a full page interview about her."  
  
"What does it say?" Inuyasha said, finding the page again.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't read it yet."  
  
"What? You spent two freak'in hours just staring at her picture? Maybe you are really in love with her picture." He started reading the interview.  
  
"Uh oh, Miroku, you might want to read this before you go declaring your everlasting love for her?"  
  
"Why? Is it bad?" Miroku asked, panic rising in his voice. He walked over so he could read over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"It says that even before the interview, she threw out her photographer for not making the correct lighting during her shoot."  
  
"Oh......Well, I'm sure she thought he wasn't doing the best to show off the clothes." Miroku said, not really believing it himself.  
  
"It also says that she snubbed the reporter numerous times, and that she cut off the interview an hour short to go take a nap."  
  
"She was probably just tired." Miroku said quietly. "Maybe."  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking the poor boy. "She's obviously just another one of those model snobs who look pretty but are total airheads. Their total jerks! You can do so much better!Besides, it's not like you ever met the girl, so at least you didn't get your heart broken when you meet her in person."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Miroku asked frantically. He didn't know why he cared so much about this beautiful girl. Somehow, he knew he liked something more than just her looks, but he didn't know what. There was just some type of connection he had with her, er, her picture, that he felt as soon as he saw her. Like, he knew her from somewhere.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Naraku's bringing his models to the fashion show too, trying to ruin our chance for the world tour." 'Bastard' Inuyasha thought. "And it says here, that Sango is going to be modeling his supposedly masterpiece that he created. So, she'll be at the fashion show,and you can talk to her and see if she's really like what the reporters say she is."  
  
"What so they say she is?"  
  
"Just that she's unfriendly, quiet, snobby, and totally absorbed in her looks,"  
  
"Oh." Miroku was a quiet for a moment. "Sounds like the rest of them. I bet I can get her." He said with a devilish smile.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah right. She's way out of your league, man. And I thought you didn't like dating other models. What, are famous actresses boring you now?"  
  
"No, it's just I think I should be more open minded with my dating selection." Miroku flipped back to the page. "And what better selection than Onigumo's new showcase model?"  
  
"What!" Inuyasha said, grabbing the magazine. "I thought Kikyou was the only showcase model!" He flipped through it. "Dammit!"  
  
Miroku just sat back, knowing it was no use trying to calm Inuyasha. "I guess that means he's not expecting Kikyou back." He didn't actually care if Kikyou came back or not, considering she was a total bitch. He didn't know what Inuyasha saw in her, except for the fact that she was stacked.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a dirty look. "How can you be so calm when Kikyou's missing!" He screamed.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm sure Kikyou's fine. I mean, what can Naruku really do to her?" Secretly, Miroku knew Naruku could do a lot to Kikyou, and he really had no idea if she was okay or not.  
  
Inuaysha just stood there for a moment, breathing hard, and Miroku thought he had finally calmed down. Suddenly, Inuyasha turned towards the couch and sent his fist flying through the wall.  
  
"Woah!" Miroku said, rolling off the couch. He jumped up angrily. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to him. "Just needed to let my anger out. I'm fine now." He breathed in and out.  
  
"That's good." Miroku said, eyeing him just in case he decided to do another outburst. He picked up the magazine that had fallen to the floor, and turned it back to Sango's interview.  
  
"You do know you have no hope of getting her."Inuyasha said, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Miroku said back, not looking up.  
  
"Yeah, cause I know your not going to get her."  
  
"Why don't we make a little bet, than." Miroku finally looked up, and Inuyasha realized he had fallen into one of Miroku's little traps. "If I can get this Sango girl, than you have to...." He trailed off, thinking. He finally got, remembering what Inuyasha had said earlier. "You have to ask out that Kikyou look -alike out on a date!"  
  
"What! No way in hell!" Inuyasha said, glaring at Miroku angrily.  
  
"I thought you were sure." Miroku said, putting words in Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"I am! But I'm not going to bet you anything!"  
  
"If you win, I'll tell Kaede I'll wear the woolly mammoth costume for you.  
  
Inuaysha's ears perked up at this. The 'Woolly Mammoth', as Miroku and him had code named it, was the single ugliest thing ever made into men's clothing. It was one furry little piece of cloth, with huge ugly furry boots. Inuyasha didn't think it was right for one man to show off that much skin in public, and he had told Kaede exactly that when she had asked him to wear that. He still had morale's! Now, she was still trying to pursue any male model to wear that, but with no luck at all. If Miroku offered to wear it, not only would it get Kaede off his back, but he would also get the biggest laugh of his life.  
  
"Okay. Fine. You have yourself a deal. If you can get Sango, than I'll ask Kagome out." Inuyasha finally said.  
  
"And if I lose, than I'll tell Kaede I'd be happy to wear the woolly mammoth clothes during the Arctic Fashion Show." Miroku said, trying no to shiver at the thought of wearing that thing in public.  
  
"Deal." They both shook on it, sealing the bet. As Miroku left ot get ready for his photo shoot, Inuyasha threw him the magazine with Sango in it. "Here. You might want to study this."  
  
"Thanks." Miroku said, catching it.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, when you lose, I'll be in the front role watching you model the woolly mammoth. With cameras." He gave him a wicked smile, and left to try and burn the clothes off him.  
  
End ************************************************************************** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
That's the first chapter of my second fic! I'm so excited! Please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
Okay, just to let everyone know, I know NOTHING about modeling agents, fashion models, or anything that has to do with that kind of stuff. So bear with me. If something is way out of line, I would appreciate if you told me. Thank you! Don't forget ot review! 


End file.
